Ask the Bad Guys
by Fausha
Summary: Here they are the Bad guys from DBZ, Do what you want!
1. Chapter 1

What the Fuck

**The last one was deleted so I'll start over.**

Fausha (satisfied): This is perfect. (She was standing in a nice meadow) and I'll make sure that the grass won't be burnt. (She opened a portal and out came Paragus, Broly, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, King Vegeta, Bardock, Toma, Bumpkin, Fasha, Didoria, Zarbon, Freiza, Cooler, Ginyu, Recoome, Burta, Jiece, Guldo, King Cold, Cell, Android 13, 16, 18, 19, 20, Kid Buu, and Super Buu.)

Nappa (Shocked): What the fuck! (WHAM Fausha slammed her fist into his head.)

Fausha (Pissed): Do not cuss if you do I will make sure you will die a slow and painful death.

Nappa: You don't scare me. (Fausha went Super Saiyan 3.)

Fausha: What was that. (Nappa fainted in shock and fear she looked up and saw all the people staring at her.) Hi! (She walked up to Fasha and Toma and hugged them both.) Hi Mother, Father.

Fasha & Toma: WHAT?!

Fausha: You guys are my parents, here look at these. (She handed them a DNA test.)

Fasha: She's right.

Toma: I have a daughter. (Hugs her jokingly.)

Fausha: Thanks dad, anyways I brought you guys here to answer questions that are thrown at you, and for god's sakes be honest. (She turned around) Send in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Here they are!

Fausha: SHUT UP PARAGUS! OR I'LL KILL YOU!

**jcogginsa**: **Paragus-ya I'm going to kill you now.(Paragus is not scared)(I turn ssj5)now say hello to my little friend(ray gun)**

Paragus: You don't scare me. (Backs away when he goes into SS5) Hey aren't you going to stop him?

Fausha: Hell I don't like you! (Paragus dies but is reborn)

Broly: Why don't you like Father.

Fausha (stuttering): I-i j-just do-don't ll-like him. (She walked off blushing and leaving Broly confused.)

Broly: What I say?

**Bardock and Raditz-Hi grandpa,hi uncle(i burned raditz alive and kicked my grandpa in the balls seventy eight times.)That's what you get for ignoring and trying to kill my daddy.**

**18:Hi mom!(hugs her and gives her a teaser)no one can break it and it goes up to a billion and you don't have to change the batteries**

**Fasha and Toma:do you act like brothers and sisters to my grandpa?**

**Fausha:You don't have 17 in this?(looks around)**

**Frieza:Your a girl,I know it cause my grandpa said you try to rape him!!**

**Zarbon:(I blast him)I really don't like you pretty **

**Bardock:Did your parents abandon you(he stars at me evily)Ok,Ok,I get it to personal.**

**K.Vegeta:Uncle Vegeta told me to do this so don't take the wrong way(I shoot galic gun x50 to him and he dies.)**

**Nappa:if you hate being called bald,then why did you shave your little hair off?**

**Fausha:keep up with this idea i like this so far**

**Everyone else i didn't talk to:I don't you(I take out my sword and they all fell on the ground dead)That was called my 'Quick Slice Attack'**

Bardock(groaning): Ohh I didn't know you then.

Raditz: AHHHH!

18: Huh? (looks at the teaser) Wicked.

Fasha and Toma: We knew him for a long time.

Fausha: I know people keep asking him about a gun and it gets annoying.

Freiza: WHAT!

Zarbon: AHH!

Bardock: Shut it please.

K.V.:AHH!

Nappa: Vegeta ripped it off.

(all died but Broly from the sword)

Broly: What the?(Notice Fausha is bleeding from a stab wound.) Thank you?

Fausha(stuttering and coughing up blood):D-don't m-mention it. (heals the wound and walks away blushing)

**Angel Saiyan: ****18: Do you want to get payback on Vegeta for letting Cell go after you? If yes, (whispers) here's a remote that will cause his worst fears to come true. (sends remote) Good luck.**

**Super Buu: You're so awesome! You're number one on my favorite villain list. (sends chocolate cake) What's your favorite kind of candy?**

**Bardock: What do you like to do in your spare time?**

**Frieza: You're an IT! No one is actually sure if you're man or woman no matter how many times people say "he." You sound like a woman and look like one, and you're supposedly called a man.**

**Ginyu Force: You guys are the best when it comes to "comic relief."**

18: Lets see what it does. (She uses it and Vegeta sees bulma being killed infront of him.)

Vegeta (Shocked): N-No.

Fausha: Alright no more of that. (Takes it away)

Super Buu: C-C-CHOCOLATE!! (He eats the cake whole)

Bardock: Spar.

Freiza: I AM A MAN!

Ginyu: Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

His greatest dreams

**jcogginsa:** **Ginyu force: Did you sue Saiyaman for stealing your poses?**

**Broly: Here is a helmet that will show you your greatest dreams.**

**Paragus: Killing you is fun!(bisects him with a kick)**

Ginyu: No.

Broly: Thanks (Broly tried it on and smirked)

Fausha(innocently): May I try it on? (Broly blushed and handed it over Fausha tried it on and giggled before giving it back and walking swiftly away blushing)

Paragus: AHHH!

**YinYuuMii:(I walk in)Hi!(Everyone but Brolly tries to kill me but I took out my sword and they all fell and I revive them**

**18:Do you like my dad?(Goku)**

**Bardock:Who's your favorit son?**

**Brolly:I hate you for killing my dad,but I think your cool.(gives him an atomy gun)**

**Nappa:My uncle Vegeta said he didn't rip your hair off**

**Frieza:YOU ARE NOT A BOY!**

**Zarbon:Do you like Frieza,pretty boy?**

**All male andriods:Does this I'm related to you guys.**

**Bardock:I know you hate me.but I have to know,where did you get that scar and may I ask again did your parents abandon you?**

**Fausha:Sorry for the wound thing(gives her a bag filled with all the candy in the world)I didn't mean to**

**Ginyu force:Why do you,Cooler's team,the spice boys,my big nephew and his girlfriend do does stupid poses?**

**All:I don't feel like killing anyone today,so see ya!(I leave but then all but Brolly,18, and Fausha get electicuted to death)Yeah,like that will ever happen.**

18: WHAT?

Bardock: Goku he defeated frieza and is a Super Saiyan.

Broly: Sorry? (is given the gun)Wicked

Nappa: I thought he did.

Freiza: I AM TOO!

Zarbon: I do not know what you mean.

Androids: Don't know.

Bardock: From an Alien, and no they did not.

Fausha: It's alright. Thanks (Gives it all to Broly)

Broly: Huh? thanks?

(Fausha blushes)

Ginyu: Thay are not gay.

All: Thank god. (Are electricuted)

** Brolylover: -walks through portal-  
Hey guys.  
Broly: Hi Broly...-starts blushing- I really like you. Here...have some. -gives Broly food- Dont worry. Ill be coming here alot.**

Peragus: I hate you Peragus. You have controlled Broly WAY too long. Im pretty sure Broly would want to be free from your control. So I am going to do this. -snaps fingers, and controlling devices comes off of Broly- There. Now Broly is free from you, you baka. Die! -throws erasor cannon beam at Peragus- Hmph! I learned that from Broly.

Radditz: -kicks hard in the nut- I hate you. -Grabs his tail and breaks it in half-

Frieza: I totally agree with Angel Saiyan. You are an it. Oh by the way, I can become your WORST night mare.-turns super saiyan and kills "the it"- he he he!Im so evil.

GinuForce: Yall guys suck! I mean come on! Yall remind me of the sailor scouts. XD

Broly: I'll see you later. ;) -kisses him on the cheek and then goes back into the portal-

Fausha: Brolylover! (Hugs her friend)

Brolly: Uhh thanks? (Devices removed) Definately thanks.

Paragus: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Die but is reborn.)

Raditz: AGHH! That hurt. (doubles over, Fausha stops Brolylover from breaking his tail)

Fausha: No you can not touch another Saiyans tail.

Frieza: Why You- WHAT AAAAAAAHHHHH!! (Dies but is reborn) I hate my life.

Ginyu: We don't suck!

Fausha: Hey I like Sailor Moon that show has good morals and is perfect for girls to watch all about love and to keep your dreams no matter what.

Broly: Uhh okay?

Fausha: Broly follow me (Drags him over to a machine and sticks him in it another Broly appears in a tank.) When Brolylover comes back that Broly can be hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Fun?

**Brolylover: O! A clone of Broly! Thanks Fausha!  
Oh and Fausha, I actuall love that show! I am like absessed with it. Although YouTube is my only source. Of, how come u changed ur user name? I thought that it was cool. :)**

**FRieza: Hello... it. Yah um... Im here to kill you. -throws eraser beam cannon at the "it". He he he! I just love to do that attack.**

**Broly Clone: Come on sweety... lets have some "fun" -winks-**

Fausha (Smiling): Knew you would like it. Yes I watch it on you tube too I'm Sailor moon R 69. I thought my name would be cute.

Broly: What is you 'user name?'

Fausha (Blushing) : Broly's Mate. (She blushed)

Broly: Uhh nice?

Frieza: AHHH! (Dies and is reborn) I really really hate my life.

Fausha: Go some where else please?

**Angel Saiyan:Vegeta: I seriously don't like you because you're: arrogant, a broken record, arrogant, and at times: A BIG DOOFUS!**

**Ginyu Force: (sarcastically): Your poses are so awesome that you should win a trophy for your style.**

**Raditz: I know you wanted to get Goku to come with you, but did you really have to drag poor Gohan into that mess? He was only four years old.**

Vegeta: I AM NOT!

Raditz: How else could I get my brother to come.

Ginyu: Thank you!

**Mudblooded Monkey: Broly: Will you marry me?  
Radditz: Will you marry me? Pretty please with sugar on top, I'm half saiya-jin and I have magic powers to boo! You're the one I really want to marry please!  
Frieza: Will you marry me...Would you marry me if I were a guy?  
Cooler: You seem straight, will you marry me?  
Zarbon: If Frieza Dumps you, would you marry me?**

**Meh it's fun to ask the same question to different people, and I figure one's bound to say yes...A man name Lucius Malfoy just turned me down and I'm feeling down on the dumps. He said "Even if I weren't married and you were the last witch on this Earth, I wouldn't marry a disgusting half breed, that looks like a mid way transfigeration from human to a baboon!" I'm not ugly though he just, didn't like my tail. :(**

Broly:No.

Radditz: Yes

Fausha: (hit him in the back of the head) You better not be joking.

Frieza: I'M NOT GAY!

Cooler: No

Zarbon: We are not going out.

**YinYuuMii:Hi again!(Grins evily)let's have some fun.**

Frieza:Let's see if you are a girl(i cik him in da balls and he falls over in pain)Oh,I guess you are.Well...I still think you are for trying to rape my grandpa.

Zarbon:If you don't like friza than why are you blushing?

18:you didn't that Goku is my dad?And you dated Krillin?!(i zap her)that's what you get!

Bardock:Your wife Tannipu said they did abaoundon you and that you had to live in the woods by yourself...so hear(a yellow energy form around my grandpa then dissapeared)Now you could go Ssj2.

Raditz:Let's fight(i beat him in two minutes without even trying)Wow..your really weak.

Vegeta:Thanks for saving my dad(Gives him a bag filled with sour worms but he ran away without getting it)Oopse.I forgot he hates worms.

Toma:(Gives it to him)hear you go,and thanks for taking care of my dad,Uncle Toma.

Fausha:Can I stay hear with you and help out,I promise I won't kill anyone unless you say so or if they get no my nerves.

**Fausha: Ignore that idiot he doesn't know what will hit him if you give him the batbogey jinx.**

Fausha: HI!

Everone else(Except Broly): AHHH!

Frieza: I'M NOT A GIRL! OWW! (Falls over clutching himself) I'm not a girl

Zarbon: I'm not gay!

18: OWW I DIDN'T KNOW!

Bardock: I Wasn't abandoned They tried to kill me but gave me this scar!

Fausha: Did Plinthor tak care of you?

Bardock: Yes.

Raditz: ow.

Vegeta: AHH! (Runs away)

Toma: Yum!

Fausha: I have to think on it give me two chapters. I'll ignore him.


	5. Chapter 5

Broly rocks.

**Jcogginsa: fausha-here is my card(gives fausha card that says"jcogginsa magic biz,you order,we send em to mordor"then wispers in her ear"as a freebee all curse paragus if you want)**  
** paragus-i dare you to fight frieza,if you dont i will go ssj1505627 on yo butt(after he fights does it on them both anyway)**

Fausha: Thank you.

Paragus: Fine (Loses both fights)

Fausha: You are so weak Paragus.

**Mudblood Monkey:Radditz: Oh darling, You've made me the happiest witch in the world! Do you mind if I invite your brother?**

Frieza: Do you paint your nails and lips black, or is that their natural color?

Vegeta: Why do you bother calling Goku Kakarot if he clearly prefers Goku?  
If Goku started calling you Bob, how would you like it?

King Cold: Who's your favorite son?

Zarbon: Ever think of cutting your hair?

Fausha:...Are you the Fasha in Bardock's crew?

Raditz: no I don't mind.

Frieza: Natural Color.

Vegeta: That is his Saiyans name.

K.C.: Cooler he doesn't blab about ruling the universe.

Zarbon: I would never! (Holds his hair)

Fausha: No that is my mother.

**killyzilly: ****Hi,  
Radiz:Hi (gives endless tables of foods)I think you were under used, I mean come on 4 episodes and filler and you should have atleast been mentioned in the Bardock Special.  
All:Gives Db and DBZ dvd's and makes a TV w/ DVD and Xbox w/ any game you want.  
Frieza:You suck. IT, IT, IT. YOU ARE AN IT NO BODY CARES ABOUT YOU LIPSTICK WEARING OPPOSITE SEX DRESSING IT!  
Zarbon:Pretty boy, stop dating Frieza, its and it.  
Sayins:Gives food.  
Nappa:Gives hair regrowth product.  
Cooler:Your cool unlike that it you have for a sibling/  
Paragus:YOU SUCK YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SAYAIN YOU DESERVE TO BE KILLED 10 TIMES OVER.(makes him die 10 times over w/ different ways.  
Broly:You are the best sayain out there :D (No i'm not gay)  
K.V.:YOU SUCK FOR LETTING THAT LIPSTICK WEARING OPPOSITE SEX DRESSING IT TAKE YOUR SON!(Summons giant frog)(frog ripps out limbs and other things...  
Vegeta:You deserved a better childhood and parents. A LIPSTICK WEARING OPPOSITE SEX DRESSING IT does not count as a parent.  
Buu's:Gives mountains of candy.  
Bardock and crew:You guys rock!! (gives a button to press to make anything appear exwept a way out,way to kill fausha,way to kill anyone you want exept Vegeta,each other,Cooler,BUu's,Author, me and Broly.  
ALl:I will be having a contest on who can kill teh Ginyu force, The IT(frieza),and Paragus, and Gero.  
Ginyu force:SAYIAMAN PWNS U!  
Androids:Programes to kill Gero in the most violent way possible.  
Cold:YOU SUCK,YOU LITTE BUT LARGER THAN YOUR IT FOR A SON GAY WITH A VOICE LIKE A WOMAN.(I mean no disrespecit with these words.  
Cell:You rule.  
Didoria(Turns to bubble gum) GO AND EAT IT BUU's  
Fausha:Why did you chance user names in the first place? Oh and here (gives remonte) press this and they're biggest fears will come true exept for those specified.(Vegeta,BUu's,Broly,Cell,Bardock and crew, and everyone exept Ginyu loosers and THE IT and THE GAY(no offence is ment by this)and the Android wannabee(Gero) aditional names are ANdroid with Small babymaker,Android who is a gay,Android who dress' like Frieza. THAT IS ALL GOODBYE**

Raditz: Thanks.

All: Cool. (Fausha nabs the first Broly movie and takes it to her room.)

Freiza: I'M A MAN THAT WAS BORN THIS WAY!

Zarbon: I'm not.

Nappa: Thanks.

Cooler: Thank you.

Paragus: AAAAHH! (Dies but is reborn)

Broly: thank you

KV: AHHH! (Die but is reborn)

Vegeta: Thanks for that.

Buus: CANDY!

Bardock: Die Freiza! (Uses it and Freiza dies)

Fausha: (Appears and kills them with one blast) I win.

Broly: That really wsasn't fair.

Fausha: (Runs in her room teary eyed.)

Broly: What did I say?

Cold: What!

Cell: Thank you

Didoria: What? (Turned to gum.)

Buus: GUM!

Fausha: ...thank you...

**(YinYuuMii)Bardock:You said an alien gave you that scar,and if they did try to kill you then they deseved to die with the planet...but in some way they did abandon you.**

K.Vegeta:What was your wife's name and what was she like.

Vegeta:If you hate my dad then your really gonna hate me because I can go Ssj4 but still stay in my normal form

Everyone else:Some of you don't like,huh?(da 1s that don't don't nodded)WRONG ANSWER!(i blast them away)

Fausha and Brolly:You guys make a cute couple cause you both are really strong.

YinYuuMii:Ja(ne)

Bardock: I was lieing about the Alien, I hate talking about my past.

K.V.: **susamajii ****aikouka** she was wonderful.

Vegeta: WHAT!

Everyone else: (except 18 16 Broly Faush1 Bardock and Crew nodded) AHHH! (Die but are reborn)

Fausha:...i don't think so...

Broly: Wow never seen her this down.


	6. Chapter 6

Paragus is dead.

**jcogginsa****: frieza-you may be an ugly transexual,but you are stronger than cooler  
and since i cant think of anything else,ill just kill paragus**

Frieza: Was that suppose to be a complement or an insult?

Paragus: Huh? AHHHH! (Dies)

**Brolylover: Im back! he he he he he!**

**Peragus: -injects poison inside Peragus and kills him- hmph! What an idiot!**

**Vegeta: This should be fun! -snaps fingers and the pink shirt and yellow pants appear on Vegeta- Im not even finished yet. -snaps fingers and Vegeta's hair turns pink- Oh! And one more little thing. -snaps fingers and makes Vegeta gay- I am so evil!**

**Radditz: Your such an idiot. Die! Uses the "Keep the eye on the birdie" ki blast- he he! I learned that from u. Ur so weak!**

**K. Vegeta: Why did you have to go send someone to kill Broly when he was a baby and throw him in the garbage chamber?! That is just cruel! Luckily he survived, but still... u will pay for doing that. DIE! HA! -Throws a powerfull ki blast at K.Vegeta- Thats what u get!**

**Fausha: Great job so far! **

Paragus: AHH HELP ME! (Bangs on Fausha's bedroom door breaking it down to hide. Fausha appears pissed)

Fausha: Paragus! (Shoves him out, and puts the door back up) Idiot.

Paragus: AHHhh... (Dies but is reborn)

Vegeta: What the? HEY MY HAIR! (Turns gay but Fausha kills him before he does somthing he might regret.)

Raditz: AHH! (Dies but is reborn) I'm going to trian now.

K.V. :AHH(Dies but is reborn and dies agian from an unknown blast before being reborned.) Where did that second blast come from!

Fausha: (Sticks her head out of her room.) thank you. (Hangs a 'do not desturb Paragus unless you want to die' sign on her door and shuts it locking it.)

**I'm BACK!  
Ok  
Sayains:Gives ebdkess supplie of food  
Buus:gives endless supplie of candy  
Fausha and Broly:I think you guys need to see a therapist.(whispers in brolys ears so low even sayains cant hear)you should apologize to her!  
K.V.GIves a button to allow him to travel back to when he faced frieza to turn ssj which would create an alternate timeline.  
Vegeta:GIves a boost to turn ssj 1-4.  
Paragus:Rips limb from limb drags across fields full of carnivorus aliens/animals.  
Cooler:gives a better armored squad.  
Frieza:Gives to a highschool science class to disect  
Z&D:You 2 are perfect together!  
Androids:KILL DR.GERO!  
Thats all for now. Givse full netertaint ment system all video game consoles,games and food.**

All Saiyans: (Except Brly and Fausha) FOOD! (Pigs out)

Kid Buu and Buu: CANDY! (Pigs out)

Fausha: (Opens door) Not now! (Starts to close it but Broly holds it open entering and pulling her inside.)

--Inside Fausha's Room--

Fausha: What. (Tears starting to collect at the corners of her eyes)

Broly: I'm sorry.

(Fausha is staring at him)

Fausha: Is that all?

Broly: No this also. (Broly kisses her, Fausha stares at him before returning the kiss. He pushed her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her.)

--Outside Fausha's room--

K.V.: No thank you.

Vegeta: I already can do that.

Paragus: AHHHH! (Dies but is reborn)

Cooler: Thank you

Frieza: Thank you

Zarbon and Didoria: We do not.

Andriods: (Turn on Dr. Gero. and kill him)

Everyone: (But Fausha and Broly) THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

Broly and Fausha

Fausha: HI! GUYS!

(Everyone stares at her.)

Frieza: And for the last few time you came back you weren't **this** happy.

(Fausha tackles Broly, who holds her.)

Fausha: Huh, sorry Frieza wasn't listening. Oh a reviewer.

**jcogginsa: frieza-it was a complement mister bald chick  
cooler-if you and frieza are bros. why do you look like a badass dude and frieza looks like a cross between a gat guy and a bald chick  
paragus-(becomes ssj5)i think its time for a little (turns green ,grows three feet(im already 6 ft.)and furr looks like and over grown chia pet)HULK SMASH**

Frieza: WHAT?

Cooler: I do not know why.

Paragus: AAHHHH! (Runs for Fausha's room.)

Fausha: PARAGUS YOU GET IN THERE I'LL SEND YOU TO HIM SO HE CAN TORTURE YOU!

**CyberMiguel:** **To Fausha: You're great, girl! Way to go! It's a great fanfic you have here!**

**To brolly: If you were given a second chance, would you come back to earth and get a "normal" life as anyone else? I think you'll like it. (gives him a magazine about luxuries and yatchs). Consider Fausha's offer. (winks Fausha)**

**To cell: You're not perfect, did you know that? You miss one little thing that keeps you from being it: you have NO artistic ability at all. You don't sing nor play any instrument or paint or write stories. But not all is lost, here, take it (gives a keyboard and an amplifier along with a teach-yourself-piano DVD).**

**To all: You really need to go to a shrink.**

Fausha: Thanks.

Broly: I would...with Fausha.

Paragus: Hell no. (Fausha blasts him) You have my blessings (Falls back.)

All: NO WE DON'T!

**killyzilly: Cell: I don't need to learn anything.Snap  
Hello everyone,  
Broly and Fausha: So uh hows it going?(asked akwardly(sp)  
Everyone:Ok, now since Halloween is coming in a month, i'm going to help you with constmessnap, costumes pop in all saying Gero and Frieza suck  
Oh and Thanksgiving is in a couple weeks here in Canada so snap a tanksgivving dinner is in a hidden place with auto defence turrets that afftect any race,  
Fausha:Are you going to do an Ask The Good Guys fic?  
and lastly, i'm going to be hosting a halo 3 tornament after the next update so, practise practise practise. snap and i'm out untill next time**

Cell blinked.

Both Broly and Fausha: GREAT!

Everyone except Freiza and Dr. Gero: COOL!

Fausha: I have few costumes. (Gives her family some outfits and nappa some Japanese clogs and a pint stripe hat.) Nappa you are Mr. Hat and Clogs. Since your like a mentor...A bit. The Ask the good guys is not a bad idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**jcogginsa:broly:have you ever thought of a career as a bodybuilder**  
**nappa:what do you think of vegeta's brother**  
**fausha:who were you for please check out this sight /battle/**  
**paragus:im bored(opens a portal and brings out jason,michael myers,freddy,leatherface,the creeper,po the panda,superman,yusuke urameshi,naruto,luffy,pein,indianna jones,starkiller,kizaru,robocop,godzilla,the pred,a xenomorph,ichigo kuresaki,inuyasha,the terminator,hulk,doomsday,wolverine,drac,the wolfman,frankenstein,rob lucci,and angemon)KIL HIM!**

Broly: Nope.

Nappa: Brother?

Fausha: A Witch Princess.

Paragus: Ah Shi-

Fausha: Oh My GOD! (runs over to Naruto) You're awesome! (Next Inuyasha) I love ramen also! (Indiana Jones) How's Mutt doing? (Icjigo) Nice Sword! (Hulk) Calm down after you kill him. (Wolverine) Nice claws.

Broly: Man I didn't know she liked these people.

Fausha: (Terminator) You are back!

Broly (Frowns): What does she mean?

Fausha: (Luffy) sweet Gum gum moves (Steps aside.) Paragus is a big pain kill him please.

Paragus: AHH SHI- (Is attacked and killed.)

**Mudblooded Monkey**: **Cooler-How dose it feel to have a brother, who's gay and in denial?  
Paragus-Um, did you ever care even a tiny shred for your son?  
Zarbon-Have you ever considered a career as a male model?  
Radditz-I know you can be a male model, if you wanted to sweatie, it'd be a better job then planet purging, but I rather you just live off of me, I have a great job at the Ministry of Magic, so do you mind being a "house husband"? :p  
Captain Ginyu- Is that purple horned abomination your original body, or was it also stolen?**

Cooler: Very Wierd.

Frieza: BROTHER!

Paragus: He's a psyco- (Fausha blasts him) N- (Again Fausha blasts him) A little....(Falls back.)

Zarbon: Not a bad idea....

Raditz: I don't mind Being a House Husband.

Captain Ginyu: It's my original body.....HEY!

(Fausha looks over at Broly before flinching and looking away.)

**Zarbon:I'm not sure if this has already been asked, but why exactly to you work for Frieza? When you think about it, you don't really seem 'evil'...**

Recoome:Why are you such a retard? Honestly!

Dodoria:Why do you look like Majin Buu with Goth makeup?!

GWY!  
-KG13

Zarbon: I have thought about that!

Recoome: I'm not a retard!

Fausha: It's retarded. (Points at Recoome) R-E-T-A-R-D-E-D! ((Think of the bananas song.))

Didoria: WHAT WHY YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

**iArtica: This was hillarious! Anyways, my OC, Arctica, would like to ask a few questions:**

**1. For King Vegeta: Vegeta-kun, why the hell did you decide to go try and beat up Freeza when you knew full well you were going to end up dead?  
2. For Frieza: Frieza, you owe me money. Do you plan on repaying that debt?**

King Vegeta: I did for revenge of my people.

Frieza: NO I DON'T!

**Kid Goku: Recoome:Fausha's right. You're retarded, Recoome. Mwahahahah!**

**Raditz:Your father beat the crap out of you for trying to kill Goku, didn't he? XD**

**Zarbon:Oh well. You're the coolest of Frieza's minions anyway(glares evilly at Dodoria).**

**Dodoria:Aw...did I offend the goth?**

Recoome: I AM NOT!

Raditz: Yeah...

Zarbon: Thank you.

Didoria: I AM NOT GOTH! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A GOTH ANYWAYS?

**jcogginsa:recoome:(in a cuban accent)say hello to my little friend!(points a laser gun the size the empire state building at him.)recoome says"that's not little!"  
paragus-lets start with yamcha's wolf fang fist!continue with tien's volleyball technigue!now we end it with the "super awesome galactic endall megaton satan punch"  
fausha-i think you should introduce yourself to runs a naruto ask fic and i think you 2 would get along great.  
fausha-it appears the site a gave in my review was deleted. type this minus the spaces  
e l e c t r i c f e r r e t . c o m / b a t t l e**

Recoome: That's not little!

Paragus:Agh! Agh! AGHH! (Falls over twitching.)

Fausha:(Smiles) Sure.

**XxCrowdwellerRavenXx -might as well test this out and ive always wanted to talk to dbz characters soo...-**

**-looks at broly and smiles-Do you think goku regretted killing you?**

**-walks up to ginyu force- I seriously think vegeta pawned your asses and i think he could do it again ten times worse...but umm...where the heck did you get your gay moves from?**

**-blushes but quickly diverts her head from vegeta-How could deal with being Nappa's partner? hes as much of an idiot then goku..**

**-looks at nappa- why are you still alive? noone cares for you.**

**-walks up to Raditz and slams her boot in his "high heavens"- and thats for hurting piccolo!!**

**-glares at king vegeta- what kind of moronic father lets his own flesh and blood be slaved to freeza??**

**-shakes hands with fausha-thank you ^^**

Broly:I don't really know.

Ginyu:We made the poses up and we are stronger than monkey prince over there.

Vegeta:He was my guard and mentor. in other words I got use to it.

Nappa: HEY!

Raditz:(Bends over.) Can't even breath!

King Vegeta:......................................

Fausha:..................Thank you...........................(Flinches again seeing Broly watching her.)**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Broly: Where is Fausha? (Looks worried.)

(Suddenly a 18 year old girl appears)

???: Yo. I'm Chrystal and I'm taking Mother's place since she won't leave her room.

Broly: MOTHER? You mean Fausha?

Chystal: Yes. Mom is bawling her eyes out in her room, something about a man.

**iArtica: King Cold: Dad, Frieza's not paying me back the money he owes me!! Do something!  
Cooler: DO THE HARE HARE YUKAI DANCE ^^ -Smirks.-  
King Vegeta: Yeah yeah, dont give me the revenge crap. Anyways, I love you. -Drags the Saiyan behind a tree.- Mwahahahaha!  
Zarbon & Jeice: Are you two gay? It's just me and a friend of mine have this bet that you guys are gay and our having a secret relationship behind Frieza's back..-Giggles and then makes a run for it as Frieza might kill his own sister.-**

KC: Pay your sister back.

Frieza: Why should I!

KC: Just do it.

Cooler: I wish I was an only child.

KV:HELP!

Zarbon and Jeice: WE ARE NOT!

**Kid Goku 13: Dodoria:A goth wears purple make up and dark colors like that...well...that's also true for emos...EMO GOTHIC-TYPE PERSON!! XD**

**Raditz:Yayz! Well, you learned your lesson at least. Didn't you?(glares evilly) You don't wanna know what will happen if you answer is no.**

**GWY!  
-KG13**

Didoria: Can some on kill me now? Please?

Raditz: I've learned my lesson.

**jcogginsa:ginyu force-(hands papers)your being sued for copright infringment by the power rangers and sailor moon**

**broly-CAN YOU DIG IT!**

**king veggie-since your kind of dead,doesn't that mean your no longer king of the sayians?**

**fausha-can you bring some DB villains here,like king piccolo,general blue,and pilaf?**

Ginyu: WHAT!

Broly: Dig what?

KV:That's right I'm not king any more....Vegeta is.

Chystal: Since Mom's not here I'll do it. (Brings in KP, Blond Launch, Pilaf, The dog, and the woman. ((Don't know those two's names so....))) I don't like General Blue......He's Gay.


	11. Chapter 11

**jcogginsa: shu(the dog)-(whispers)i'll give you a super chibi ray if you shoot broly with it when i'll give ya 100$**

**mai(the girl)-here is a gundam,go kill paragus**

**KP-why you so tall**

**pilaf-are you related to garlic jr.**

**king veggatable-do you have any more kids besides vegeta and tarble**

**broly-THIS!go super duper awesome special special ultimate mega uper ultra money ray(broly uses his new found money to by a condo and marry fausha)**

**pilaf-hey guys,lets play midget soccer**

Shu: Sure! (Does so.......Fausha is now wailing causing all with sensitive ears to clutch at them.)

Mai: Yes sir. (Does so.....Fausha giggles and points at the dead body.)

Chibi Fausha: You go bye bye.

Chrystal: I think the gun malfuntioned or something.

KP: I'm the demon king what do you expect.

Pilaf:...........Nope.

KV:Not as far as I know.

Chibi Broly: Cool! (Does so only to have Fausha deverse him two minutes later.)............WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bardock: Man those are powerful lungs.

Paragus: I know...

Pilaf: (Backs away before running.) HELP!

**Kid Goku 13:Raditz:Good boy. Now, go fetch your father! Mwahahaha!**

**Dodoria:Aw, you're no fun.**

**King Vegeat:(kicks in shin) HOW DARE YOU SEND TABLE OFF TO A FOREIGN PLANET JUST BEACUSE HE CAN'T FIGHT!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!**

Raditz: Please don't do that....

Didoria: I know that.

KV: OW! So he wouldn't die if our planet was attacked.

**Brolylover: Hey guys! Long time no see! ^_^ Now...he he he! Where was I? I know. -evil smirk-**

** Peragus:-kicks him with saiyan strength where the sun doesnt shine- Idiot**

**Radditz:-kicks where the sun doesnt shine with saiyan strength- Hmph! Weakling.**

**K.V: Greetings, ur royal highness. -kills with ease- idiot.**

**Frieza:btw, I think ur still gay. Go to psyco therapy. No wait...I'll just send some people down here to destroy u. -evil smirk-  
-sailor scouts appear-  
Sailor Scouts: We shall punish you! -sailor scouts destroy Frieza and then leaves-**

**Well...its nice seing u all again! ^^ Here! I have christmas cookies! ^^ -gives everybody cookies except for Peragus, K.V, Radditz, and Frieza- Enjoy! ^^ and Merry Christmas to all! ^^**

Paragus: Ah. (falls over clutching himself.)

Chibi Fausha: (Giggling like crazy) She hit you in the gwion.

Raditz: Ah. (Falls over clutching himself.)

KV: Gree-AH! (Dies.)

Frieza:I AM NOT CRAZY OR GAY! AH(Dies.)

Chibi Fausha: He he! (Grabs her cookies and eats them whole.) Bye- Bye.

**killyzilly: Hi all, its been awhile, I still hate Gero and Frieza.**

** So whats new everyone? *pause to wait for answer*  
Paragus, heres a Christmas gift for you *Snap* brings in a full meal for a sayin and then some, but will kill him and then bring him back again and again if he comes within 5 feet)  
Fausha where ever you are, *Snap* (rubs temples and uses asian powers to bring in a gold and diamond neckalce*  
Chystal:Your really Fausha's daughter? Well can you pass your mother this message.*Passes a message with a DNA scan for Fausha only*  
Broly: WHAT THE * DID YOU DO TO YOUR MATE? HUH WELL HERE IT IS!*PUTS ON KI RESTRAID ON WRIST* IT CANNOT COME OFF AND YOU CANNOT ACCECE YOUR KI!  
Everyone else(except DB villans):*Snap* Gives Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner along with gifts.  
Well, thats it guys and gals, see you all later *SNAP*  
My Voice:BROLY DONT FORGET FIX THINGS WITH YOUR MATE OR THAT KI RESTRAINT NEVER COMES OFF!***

Paragus: FOOD! (Tries to get to it.)

Chibi Fausha: Shiny! (stares goggly eyed at the necklace.)

Chrystal: Okay. (Hands them to her mother.)

Chibi Broly: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**f****ausha-oops,i maessed up,heres a one use deux ex machina cannon to fix it.  
KP-were you killed by the dragon fist  
garlic jr.-GOAL!  
KV-um,kamehameha!**

Fausha: He HE! (Destroys it.) It go bye bye.**  
**

KP:.....Don't remind me.

Garlic Jr.: (Glares)

KV: (blocks.) Weakling.

**Broly:OH MY GOD MAKE IT STOP!!(puts pacifier in Broly's mouth) Ah...much better...**

King Vegeta:Okay, I take it back. Good boy, Veggie.

Frieza:(kicks in nuts) That is all I have to say. Mwahahahahah!!

Broly: (Sucks on the pacifier peacfully)

KV: (Glares.)

Frieza: OH MY GOD! (Falls over clutching himself.)  
**OMG I SAW TWILIGHT ON FRIDAY! -Squeals in a high pitch that causes everyone to wince.- YAY! -ahem- I deemed that need to know news..teehee anyways..**

King Cold: Daddy, Frieza still hasn't paid me back. Permission to kill him with Python named Monty who's 20 feet long and would love to have Frieza for dinner, please daddy?  
KV: -Wishes him back with the Dragonballs then rapes him then marries him.- Mwahahahaha!  
Cooler: I love my little brother. Oh yes i do -cuddles cooler and squeezes him tight.-  
Nappa: This has been bugging me. Where the hell did your pathetic tuft of hair go? Did you let little Vegeta pull it out or what?

KC: sure.

Frieza: DAD! (Gives his sister the money quickly.)

KV:(Wide eyed.) Help me.

Cooler: Can't....Breath...

Nappa: I shaved it off....

**yay! Im back! ^^ Time for more torture! yay! -little children screaming yay in back ground- Now children. Watch what I can do. But dont try this at home. ^^  
Peragus: -walks up to him, whistling the Andy Griffen Show theme and gets out a mallot and whacks on the head. WHAAM! -whacks a million times on the head- This. WHAM! is. WHAM! Fun!! WHAM!  
Now children. Watch this.  
Radditz: Now children...dont try this at home either. Only use it for self defence. -kicks Radditz in the nuts so hard, Raditz coughs up blood- he he he! SAY I AM THE MOST EVIL PERSON! OR I WILL KILL YOU!  
Broly: Now children. You are also supposed to be kind. -snaps fingers and turns Broly back into normal- There u go ^^  
Frieza: Then of coarse...your aloud to hurt people u hate. -snaps fingers and sends Sailor Scouts after Frieza-  
Well children...I must go now. bye bye for now! ^^ POOF! - dissappears-**

Paragus: AHH!

Raditz: (Howls in pain) Your... The.... Most.... Evilist....Person ever....

Broly: (Spits the pacifier out.) Thanks....What about Fausha?

Frieza: AHH! (Runs.)


	13. Chapter 13

**KidGoku13: Hello, everyone.*smirks evilly* Guess what I have! I have...BARDOCK'S HEADBAND!! HAHA!! Come n' get it, Bardock-sensei! MWAHAHA!**

***hehem* Questions...**

**Raditz:Oh noes! But you're loud!*uses same pacifier from before***

**Frieza:Yeah, you BETTER run!*balls up first***

Bardock: GIVE ME MY HEADBAND! THAT'S A MEMO OF MY CREW!

Raditz: (Spit's it out.) Give it to Fausha.

Frieza: Not running now. (Edges away slowly.)

**jcogginsa:fausha:please take this geass**

**raditz:um,have some takoyaki and calamari**

**paragus:you eat asparagus!**

Chibi Fausha: Huh? (looks at it before blasting it.) I don't want G Ass I want Calamari! And Baby Octipi!

Raditz: THANKS! (Eats the Takoyaki but blinks as the Calamari disappears.)

Chibi Fausha: Yum!

Paragus: EWW!

Chibi Fausha: Paragus eats "Paragus!"

**iArctica: Arctica is back...With oreos for what remains of her sanity!**

**King Cold: *Arctica sneaks up behind her father and wraps her arms around him.* Sneak hug!**

**Raditz: *Arctica grabs her scissors and grins.* Raditz, darling, can I give you a hair cut? *Approaches him with said scissors.***

**Frieza: You may have paid me back but I am still gonna feed you to Monty! *insane laughter as she reaches intro a box and pulls out Monty, the 20 foot burmese python.***

**King Vegeta: Now watch Frieza piss his pants as Monty tries to eat him.**

Fausha: YAY!

KC: What the! (Sees her then chuckles and hugs her.)

Raditz: NO! (Runs)

Frieza: NO! (Runs)

KV: (Laughing his head off. Chibi Fausha grabs Monty and hugs him.)

Chibi Fausha: MY SNAKE!

**YinYuuMii:I'm back...(Everyone screams)Aww babies**

**Bardock:You better tell me about your past or...I don't what I'll do but you better tell me**

**18:Hi,mom!**

**chibi fausha:Are you going to stay like that and can I stay here dad burn my room?**

**Bardock's crew:If you guys were stronger than Frieza's crew than why did you lose?**

**Bardock and K.V.:Who's stronger,you are you(they both said I am at the same time and attacked eachother**

**Raditz:Why do hate my dad**

**All Saiyans:Do girls saiyans eat like boy saiyans?**

Chibi Fausha: YAY!

Bardock: Read .net/s/4000448/43/Dragon_Ball_Z_An_Ordinary_Family....

18: Hi hon.

Chibi Fausha: I want to be big girl! Suwe!

Tora: Ambush....

Fasha: Someone change my little girl back.

Bardock and K.V.(At the same time): Me. (Glare at eachother and attack.)

Raditz: I don't anymore...I forgave him.

Fausha, Fasha, and Chrystal: Yes we do! We just fight more to loss that weight faster.


	14. Chapter 14

**YinYuuMii:Hi agian**

**Bardock:I've read it like you said(gives him a hug)if it makes you feel better i went to the after life and tourture them to non existane**

**Tora:what type is your hair?**

**Fausha:(changes her back)**

**Frieza & Zarbon:you said you weren't gay,right?Well then...why do i have this piture of you to snuggling together.(bardock snatches it and send online to every saiyan)**

**YinYuuMii:wat now?**

Fausha: YAY!

Broly: Change me back!

Bardock: Thanks.

Tora:....What do you mean?

Fausha: thank God!

Freiza and Zarbon: THAT WAS A DARE!

Bardock: *Cackling evily.*

Fausha: Change Broly back.

**Brolylover: Okie dokie. Im back. He he he he he!  
Chibi Fausha:-snaps fingers and you turn back into normal-There you go ^^**

**Broly:Here you go. ^^ -snaps fingers and a bunch of Kakkarot clones appear- There you go. You may destroy all of them if you want. And if you want more kakkarots to destroy, just press the red button. -gives him a remote control- Btw, whatever you do...DO NOT press the other buttons, or bad things WILL happen. So dont.**

**Radditz: Hm. What should I do to you today? *jeapordy song comes on* I know!! -gets out the death note- Say hello to my little friend! -writes the name Radditz in the Death Note and you die- He he he! Im so evil!**

**Bardock: There is something I must tell you...-takes a deep breath- Im your daughter.**

**Frieza: Yay! More torture time! ^^ -gets out my cell phone- you are so dead! Oh hi sweety! ^^ Yes. Well you see, there is this guy. Do you know Frieza?... Oh. Good. Yah well, he is annoying me. Will you please come kill him?...Ok. Thanks sweety...I love you too. -hangs up- your so dead! -boy friend appears with the power level 1,0,0,0x higher than Frieza* Boy friend: You will pay for annoying the one I love! DIE! *shoots a ki blast at Frieza, killing Frieza instantly- -pulls me into a kiss- Is that better, my little angel? Me: -nods- yes. Thank you, sweety. Boy friend: No problem. -leaves-**

**Well...I better get going now. Bye dad. -hugs Bardock and then dissappears-**

Fausha: Thanks for trying but Yinyuumii already turned me into an adualt....Change Broly back I need to talk to him.

Broly: *stares at the other buttons his fingers iching to press them*

Raditz: *40 seconds pass before he clutches at his heart and he collapses.*

Bardock: What!

Frieza: Ha....AHHH!

Bardock: *Stunned into silence.*

Fausha: BYE!


	15. Chapter 15

**XKamehameha: Mwahahaha! I am back with the dreaded flu. And he gave it to me! -Points an accusing finger at Cooler.- And, my doggie died so I'm upset and I will mutilate anyone who tells me that she was just a dog.**

King Vegeta: Hug me. I need emotional support right now.  
Frieza: It's official. You're indeed gay as I found this -holds up a gay porn mag- under your pillow!! What will daddy say?

And now I shall go back to bed before the migraine becomes to much. Oh, before I go..-Changes Brolly back to his adult form then vanishes in a puff of rainbow colored smoke.-

(Cooler blinks twice.)

KV: Erm....(Hugs her.)

Freiza: Not mine.

Broly: Finally!

**Brolylover:im bak!  
Bardock: Daddy...Radditz has been really mean to me! -tears fall down cheeks-  
Frieza: hehe he!! -gets out death note- this should be fun!! -writes Frieza's name in the death note- bye bye!! ^^  
Broly and Fausha: here is a new bed room with a lock, so noone can disturb yall. -wink-  
Peragus: I hate you,still. So I will just do this. -gets out the death note again and writes his name down- he he he! Bye bye! ^^  
well...later! ^^  
Bye daddy! ^^ -kisses bardock on the cheek-**

Bardock: Raditz.

Raditz: SORRY!

(40 seconds later Freiza falls over clutching his chest.)

(Broly and Fausha blush, Broly picks Fausha up and hurries into the room)

(40 seconds later he falls over clutching his chest.)

(Bardock waves goodbye.)

**Kid Goku 13: XD great chapter! Okay, here's mine for this time...**

Raditz:Er...R...Raditz...? DUDE ARE YOU OKAY?!

Bardock:Er...I guess I shouldn't tell you that I'm your kid too, huh?

Frieza:...I need that Death Note from Brolylover! XO

GWY!  
-KG13

Raditz: Better now.

Bardock: WHAT!

Freiza: N-No you don't.

jcogginsa: Broly:here,have a fifty foot big,fire breathing,dynamite crapping rooster for a pet  
frieza:Epic pimpslap maneuver  
paragus:you have fifty seconds to think up a rhyme for orange or your head explodes  
zarbon-are you a pedo?

Chrystal: I'll take that until Mom and Dad are done.

Tora: Dad?

Chrystal: What? I've accepted him.

Freiza: OW!

Paragus:.....(Head explodes)

Zarbon: Huh?


	16. Chapter 16

**Mikkimikka: hi everyone. how are you all? hi fausha.**

**capt ginyu : hey do you and the ginyu force still practice your dance moves?**

**radditz : hi you're my favorite saiyan ever. i wish you had more time. too bad. what are you up to now?**

**cooler : who is your best friend?**

**frieza : did cooler ever bully you as a child?**

**-gives everyone bbq-**

CG: YES! WE DO!

Raditz: Thanks and nothing much.

Cooler: Don't really know

Freiza: Yes!

**KidGoku13:Raditz:Good...good...**

** Bardock:(nods) Yup...sorry that I didn't tell you earlier...  
Frieza:Oh yes. Yes I do.  
GWY!  
-KG13**

Bardock: (Hugs her.)

Raditz: Thanks for worrying!

Frieza: Someone help me.

j**cogginsa****: paragus:you have thirty seconds to apologize to everyone you've done something bad to,or you'll be forced to spend the reast of eternity wtching the ginyu force dance to annoying pop songs**

** zarbon:CAN YOU DIG IT?  
frieza:fight the human torch  
king cold:kiss my irish arse**

Paragus: (Does so in 29 seconds)

Zarbon: Huh?

Freiza: N-No.

Fausha: WHERE IS ALL OF OUR REPLIES GOING! PLEASE PLEASE TELL ANY ONE YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS! TELL THEM THEY CAN KILL ANY BAD GUY HERE IF THEY WANT TO!

Broly: (Hugs her.) IT's okay.

Fausha: It hurts! I'm so Lonely!

Broly: (Turns to dust at the hurt.) What about me?

Fausha: I mean I have no friends. (Several of the DBZ Bad Guys that are her friends turn to dust at the hurt.)


End file.
